When Can I See You Again?
by Junah Ramirez
Summary: kawaii..hehe


It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in the neighborhood. The streets were almost fogged with fast thin long small droplets of raindrops that fall down from the dark sky. The roads were obliviously wet and slippery due to the predictable raining situation. The city was outlined with cars that jammed in the city streets that caused slight traffic in the commercialized center. The sidewalks bloomed with rain-coated people with different colors of umbrellas that looking from above them seeming to be like gardens of flowers of varieties and scents that you could likely smell and enjoying to see.

Rukawa Kaede was stuck in the streets with his car playing the song "When Can I See You Again?" written by a popular composer, Babyface. He was lost in his thoughts while he gears on the gas and switches it to his breaks. The traffic was definitely caused by the sudden rain and the people stranded, almost crowding the streets waiting for a ride on their way home. He looked at the people one by one crossing the intersection and studied each of them by their looks, actions and guessing what these people are in mind. He also has something on the back of his wandering mind that until this time he couldn't miss to forget.

/flashback/

"I should be home now – or else my parent's won't let me drive this car again by myself own."

Kaede stepped on the gas and speed up to the quiet streets, leading his way home. Assured of the eerie silence of the surroundings, he didn't mind to step on the breaks. Due to his over speed driving, he was out of control when his gears switched to right turn – a car was also speeding up totally way opposite to him. What happened next is – BOOGSH! The dogs started barking noisily, disturbing the after- silence. PSSSSH! The good thing was his Vios has safety precaution measurements that saved thy head from definite injury of having contact with the steering wheel. After the sudden unconsciousness, he opened his eyes widely after regaining his senses and alarmed by the aching head – he slowly made his way out of his car, crawling. He laid on the ground for awhile, breathing hard and studying the after- scene – two cars crashed to each other and he owns the Vios, plate number TKB812.

/My God! Is this really happening/. Kaede tried to stand up but his adrenaline seems to be not in the system right now. He laid his head back helplessly and searched for help. He swayed his head left- right and found a man a meter away from the other car. /I killed a man/. Frantically, crawling to the direction where the half- dead man laid unconsciously.

"Wake up! Wake up, mister! Wake up!" Kaede's hands trembled as he shook the man's head lightly, hoping those closed eyes to open. He was about to cry, be he has no choice but to scream at the very top of his lungs.

"Help!"

/end of flashback/

BEEP! BEEP! He looked on the side mirror and saw a man waving his hand with the finger thing. He snapped back to reality and laughed to his self and sang the song in a shouting manner, "Oh, when can I see you again?" and geared the gas on his way.

The noodle station stands on the other side, steaming, too with the noodles served. The cook was almost sweating, having a hard time entertaining the orders of hungry customers who advantaged the condition of the weather. Sakuragi Hanamichi made his way out of the crowding noodle house. He ran towards the nearby bread shop where delicious looking breads are displayed. He bought some of the blueberry one's and put on his coat and made his way to the rain. He stopped by the empty waiting shed and relieved himself up after a soak. He suddenly stares out of nowhere and pondered something at the back of his freezing mind due to the cold temperature.

/flashback/

/Ouch! My head really hurts./ He blinked slowly to rapid and struggled his body to stand up. He panicked to have been known he was unable to carry his insensitive like- heavy body. He felt a presence of someone after gaining his 20/20 vision eyesight and his adrenaline forced its way out causing that "someone" out of his way. He stood up maintaining his balance and waved his hand a "no, no – stay AWAY from ME!"

"Thank God, you're okay! You're ALIVE! Thank God, thank God!" Kaede joyously ran and jumped to Hanamichi and gave him a big hug causing both of them to fall down.

"Hey, wait a minute – what the hell is going on around here?" Hanamichi tried to escape from the tight embrace of the person he happened not to met or known before.

"And would you kindly let go of me, my back hurts you know."

Kaede shyly and immediately let go of his arms on the person he also happened to not even met or known before. He wiped his moist hands on his jeans and breathes slowly and sighed before explaining of what the hell was really going on.

"Look, you see – we both had an accident and our cars crashed to each other because I was hurrying my way home and then I lost out of control of the breaks and there you go way opposite to mine and.. that's it!" He sighed and smiled and shrugged. He giggled and throws his self to Hanamichi and hugged him tightly.

"But the good thing is no one's hurt and just a small repair on our cars is to be done."

"I guess you're right for the fact that no one is hurt – I also thank the Lord for that; but for the 'just a small repair on our cars is to be done' – HELLO! Who do you think is responsible for the repair fees?" He pointed out to his car and look suggestively angry to Kaede.

"Are you blowing the blame to me that it is supposed to be your fault? I am also in the position to ask you who is responsible for the fees and the one to be blame in this unwanted accident and meeting you in this 'I don't know why I'm so nice lately when you're picking up on me after I offered a lending hand', what kind of a man are you demanding on my nice attitude lately?"

"I've had enough of this – GET LOST!" Hanamichi yanked his way to the car leaving the person he didn't want to waste time with and never mind the damage of properties and wishing 'I don't want to see you again, ever!'

/end of flashback/

Kae- chan was speeding up again on his way home. But this time he passed by a shed and unnoticed that there was a man standing and he accidentally splashed a pool of rainwater through her tires. He looked on the rear view mirror and a stone was crashed in causing him to step on the breaks.

"What is the matter again with the people?" He got an umbrella and made his way out of the car. He walked with authority to show that he was not in the mood right now to be caught up in a situation like this.

"Where are your manners? It's not just because you own a car that's why you seem to be driving with over speed limit in a slippery road and splashing water in people's clothes?" Hana- chan explained, almost throwing his bag of blueberries.

"Look, I'm sorry. The light posts seemed to be out of here and the street was obviously dark for me to see." Kae- chan looked familiarly to the face of the person in front of him.

"Aren't you the man I had an accident with?" He let go hold of the umbrella and pointed a finger to Hana- chan.

Hanamichi, on the other side, had in his mind/Is this really for the second time/

/flashback/

"Fine, - FINE! Nice knowing and having an accident with YOU!" Kaede angrily went his way to Hanamichi's car and gave a paycheck for the repair fees.

"I'm not asking you to pay for my repair fees – I just want to get the hell out of here!" Hanamichi started the engine on and accidentally splashed on Kaede's clothes.

"You'll pay for this next time, you bastard!" Kae- chan screamed and held his hands with a finger.

"Some kind of my man." He thought in his mind as he drove on his way.

/end of flashback/

"Look, I'm so sorry of what I did last time we saw each other, like – Hey! What's that we meet again, but this time I think I had paid the price?" Hana- chan picked up the umbrella and offered it to Kaede.

"It's Hanamichi – and yours?" Kae- chan stood out there surprisingly.

/flashback/

"I can't believe it! How can he refuse me to pay when I'm willing? Now he was walking away that I didn't even got the chance to know his name? Some kind of my man." He started the engine of his car and slowly drove his way home.

/end of flashback/

"It's Kaede – look, I admit in this position right now that I ask for your apology to crashed your car and splashed your clothes off." He smiled and offered him a hankie to wipe for his face.

"You don't need to apologize – after all, I was glad that I crashed your car, rather I crashed to meet you." Hana- chan smiled charmingly.

"I'll pay this time, Kaede."


End file.
